Docteur Ryo à la rescousse !
by Peluchette
Summary: Lors d'une soirée bien arrosé Ryo révèle un secret sur Yamapi ! Comment réagira celui-ci ?


Docteur Ryo la rescousse !

Avant cette pathétique dispute, Ryo et Yamapi taient comme des frères, ils ne pouvaient pas ce quitter. Partout où l'un était l'autre s'y trouvait. Mais voila le soir du tournage du clip "Sakura Girl" Ryo avait légèrement (hum...hum... x'D) trop bu et avait révélé à tous les membres du groupe que Yamashita avait un problème d' érection.

Yamapi : EEEH !!!! Ryo t'as envi de mourir ?!

Ryo : Bah quoi ?! C'est la vérité ne ?!

Shige : Euh Ryo je crois que ta plaisanterie va un peu trop loin .

Koyama : Ouai c'est vrai !

Yamapi : Urusaii !

Tegoshi : Oh Pi calme toi il a juste un peu trop bu il sort des conneries comme d'hab' pas de quoi s'énerver ! Ne Massu ?!

Massu : Ouiiiiin il n'y a plus rien a manger !! Teshii fait quelque chose !!!

Tegoshi : AAAAh ! Désespérant.. Bon on vous laisse on va passer chez moi que je prépare à manger cet estomac sur pattes !!

Massu : Arigato !!! Bon ja ne !

Ensuite Shige et Koyama quittèrent un Ryo complétement hilare et un Yamapi entre la crise de nerfs et le sucuide.  
Après cette soirée personne ne reparla de "l'accident", mais Yamashita ne parlait plus a Ryo il l' évitait comme la peste. Ryo n'ayant aucun souvenirs de la dite soirée ne comprenait pas du tout le comportement de Tomohisa. Alors un soir, après de vaines tentatives pour avoir Pi au téléphone, il lui envoya un message pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Yo Pi. G comme l'1pression ke tu m'évite en ce moment et je me demande Pk !  
Stp rép. Ryo-chan

Yamapi (tout seul chez lui) : Non mais je rêve !! Il ose me demander pourquoi je l'évite ?!

Oh mai tu n'te souvien pa avoir r v l le secret ke je t'av confi !  
Non mai je reve Ryo t'a dit a tt l'monde Ke j'avai un pb d' rection !! Pi

Ryo (tout seul chez lui) : EEEEEH ! Merde ! ^^'''' J'suis dans le caca ...

Le lendemain Ryo tenta de parler à son meilleur ami pour s'excuser mais celui-ci trouva toujours un prétexte pour l'éviter. Le soir venu presque tous les membres de NewS avaient quitté le studio de répétitions. Il ne restait plus que Koyama , Ryo et Yamashita .

Koyama : Bon je vais rentrer chez moi j'en peus plus !

Yamapi : Ano.. Moi aussi je vais rentrer j'suis crevé ... Ja ne !

Ryo : Et les gars attendaient moi !

Ils se trouvaient tous les trois devant l'ascenseur, mais celui-ci étant trop long arriver Koyama se décida à prendre les escaliers.  
Ryo et Yamashita se retrouvaient enfin seuls. L'ascenseur arriva enfin et Yamshita s'y engouffra suivit de peu par Ryo.

Ryo : Ecoute Pi je tiens vraiment à ...

Yamapi : J'ai vraiment pas envie de te parler ok ! Donc laisse moi tranquille !

Une seconde après une secousse se fit ressentir dans l'ascenseur.

Yamapi : Oh non me dit pas que c'est en panne !?

Ryo : Euh je crois bien surtout que les lumières se sont éteintes !

Yamapi : AAAAAAh ! C'est pas vrai mais c'est quoi cette merde !

Ryo : Ecoute Pi puisqu'on est là tout les deux on devrait discuter...

Yamapi : Urus...

Une bouche posée sur la sienne venait de stopper Yamashita. Non il ne rêvait pas Ryo était bel et bien en train de l'embrasser. Bizarement il ne fesait rien pour le repousser ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une langue passer sur sa lèvre inférieur qu'il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire, il repoussa Ryo.

Yamapi : Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ??

Ryo : Tu m'as trop manqué ...

Sur ces mots Yamapi ne put retenir ses sentiments refoulés depuis si longtemps. C'est vrai il était attiré par Ryo, à quoi bon se mentir ! Alors Yamashita se jeta sur les lèvres de Ryo qui répondit au baiser avec fougue. Ils se séparèrent à bout de Kanjani plaqua Yamashita sur le mur et commença enlever son tee-shirt. Le leader se battait avec les bouttons de la chemise de Ryo, lorsque celui-ci dit bout de souffle :

Ryo : Et Pi...Je crois....Que j'ai réglé ton...Ton problème.

Yamapi : Eh !?

En effet la virilité de Yamashita formée une bosse sur son jean. En voyant ça ils explosèrent de rire quand soudain les portes de l'ascenceur s'ouvrirent sur un Koyama plus qu'étonné. C'est peu dire, il avait devant lui un Yamapi torse-nu collé contre un Ryo avec la chemise et la braguette ouverte.

Koyama : Ano...Euh 'y a eu une panne de courant alors j'ai pensé que vous étiez coincé et vu qu'entre vous ça allait pas trop j'venais voir si vous étiez pas en train de vous entre-tuer mais je crois que je dérange...^^''' Bon ja ne !!

Ryo : Et merde, bon je crois que ça sert à rien de lui courrir après vu à la vitesse qu'il est parti il doit déja être chez lui ...

Yamapi : ......Mwaaaahaaaaah t'as vu la tête qu'il a fait x'D

Ryo : Euh Pi j'vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là ... Tu pètes un cable ou quoi ?!

Yamapi : Mais non... Ryo mercii !!

Ryo : Oh mais 'y a pa de quoi, Docteur Ryo à la rescousse ... Sinon on va chez moi que je finisses de te soigner ! ^^

Yamapi : En avant Docteur !!


End file.
